The Devil Who Loved Me
by Elly3981
Summary: After the final battle with Aion, Rosette is faced with the choice of returning to her brother and losing her lover or staying with Chrono and never seeing Joshua again. Her choice is made and she spends her remaining time with the boy she loves... FINISHED
1. A Painful Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade and am not making any money off this fic. I write it for your amusement only (and mine too). The lovely cover photo is by Vintage Aerith of DeviantArt so please drop by her page and leave her a comment! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1: A Painful Choice**

"Rosette! Chrono!"

I slowly open my eyes as I hear voices. At first I thought I was imagining it but as they grew louder, I realized that they were the voices of my friends, Azmaria, Anna, Mary, Claire, and Father Remington. They were not far away; in fact, they would be here any minute. I had no doubt they were searching for me. I would have rejoiced and made myself known to them if not for one thing.

Chrono.

I looked ahead and saw my cherished friend and partner lying in a pool of his own blood. Upon losing consciousness, he had subconsciously reverted to his child form. Although I was not much better off than he was, I forced myself to get up and made my way to where Chrono laid and flipped him onto his back. Checking his pulse, I was relieved to find that he was breathing and there was still life in him yet.

I thought of my other friends and desperately wanted to call out to them but stopped myself. Why did I hesitate? I couldn't just think of myself, I also had Chrono to consider. If I returned with the others, I could see my brother and friends again but I dreaded to think about what might become of Chrono should he be brought back to the order, especially after all the destruction he and Joshua had caused. My brother would be forgiven considering that he was a human under Aion's control when he and Chrono destroyed an entire city over me. Chrono however, was a different story. He was a devil and knew exactly what he was doing, even if he didn't want to do it. He could be imprisoned, even slated for execution should we return. And knowing her, Sister Kate would only be too happy to have a reason to persecute him.

As I think this over, my heart felt like it was being torn in half. If I went back with the others, I would finally be with my beloved twin and cherished friends once more but I would lose Chrono forever. On the other hand, if I went with Chrono, I would never see Joshua or Azmaria ever again. I wish I had enough time to resolve things so that I can have both but knew that wasn't possible; I had already given up almost all of my remaining time so that Chrono could defeat Aion. At most, I had only a few months left to live. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I realized this. _Dear God, why are you forcing me to choose? How can I choose?_

But I had to. My friends were getting closer and I realize that I had to choose and choose fast. I look towards the direction of their voices and then looked down at Chrono's battered body. When I saw the look of pain and anguish on his face, it became clear what my choice must be. I will never stop loving my beloved twin but I knew that Joshua was not the one who needed me now. He had Azmaria, Father Remington, and the others to care for him. Chrono had no one but me; I couldn't abandon him now, not after everything he had done for me.

Mustering what strength I had left, I lifted Chrono to his feet and slung one of his arms around my shoulders. The others will be here soon so I have to move quickly. Looking around, I saw a huge oak tree in the distance that was wide enough for both of us to hide behind. We don't have enough time to leave before they get here but we can at least hide long enough for them to give up and leave once they believe we're not here.

"Rosette! Chrono!"

As I set Chrono down, I looked around the corner of our hiding spot to see Azmaria, Father Remington, Anna, Mary, and Claire arrive at the spot where we had just been moments before. It was when I realized that in my haste, I had forgotten the gun I had attempted to kill Chrono with on the ground. I also didn't have time to clean up the blood from his struggle with Aion that could give us away. All I could do was hope that we wouldn't be found.

As I watched, I saw Azmaria pick up the weapon and show it to Father Remington with tears in her eyes.

"Father Remington, this was all we could find" she wailed.

The minister looked distraught as he asked "What of Rosette and Chrono?" Azmaria shook her head as tears rolled down her checks. Remington sighed "I see. So it's truly over."

"No" she protested "I believe that wherever she is, Rosette's still alive. I'm sure of it."

Upon hearing this and seeing her weep, I was heartbroken over my deception. But what other choice was there?

_I am so sorry, Azmaria; I have to do this for Chrono. Please understand and please forgive me…_

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I became inspired to write this after seeing CC again and reading Maiden of the Moon's 'Sunsets'. This story will be my version of what happened between the time Rosette and Chrono vanished until they were found by Azmaria and the others six months later. I have always wondered why they didn't stay and wait for the others to find them instead of disappearing and I think this may have been the reason. This story will also be an extended version of my one-shot 'Freedom to Love'. I wanted to go into more detail of Chrono and Rosette's relationship over their last six months together and make it into a multi-chapter story instead of a one-shot. Please tell me what you think and suggestions are always welcomed!**


	2. Never Look Back

**Chapter 2: Never Look Back**

"Chrono?"

In the darkness of my semi-conscious mind, I hear the sound of a familiar voice. _Her _voice. The last thing I remembered was going all-out with Aion and delivering him a fatal blow before I myself collapsed and everything went black. Was it all a dream? Was my battle with Joshua, Aion, and attempt to rescue a lifeless doll-like Rosette nothing more than a bad dream? If I opened my eyes, will I find myself back in my room at the convent with Rosette egging me to get up so we can grab our breakfast before heading out to fulfill our daily tasks and duties as exorcists for the Magdalene Order?

No such luck.

When I opened my eyes, I did find Rosette by my side but we were not at the convent. In fact, I don't recognize the room we're in at all. And she wasn't dressed in her usual habit and blue dress either, but a plain white shirt and knee-length purple skirt. As I got up and looked around, I found myself confused and bewildered.

"Rosette! Where are we? What happened?"

She frowned as she lowered the cloth she was using to wipe my brow. "You don't remember? You collapsed after you killed Aion and went into a coma. I had to get you out of the park before anyone came and recognized you and me for that matter. We're at a motel not far from Central Park; you've been unconscious for almost two days."

I stared at her before reaching out to touch her face for I needed reassurance that she was really there. "You mean it wasn't a dream? Everything that happened from the night of the festival until now?"

Rosette shook her head as she gently took my hand in hers. "I'm afraid not. The good news is that you succeeded in killing Aion so we don't have to worry about him anymore. Azmaria and the others did come looking for us but I could not let them find us. I hid you and myself behind a tree until they gave up and left and then brought you here afterwards."

"But why?"

"Because I fear for what may happen to you if we return. You and Joshua pratictically leveled the city and killed a lot of people; there can be no excuse for that. The order will be lenient with him but not with you for the simple fact that you're a devil" she said sadly.

I felt my heart sink because I knew she was right. "What does this mean?" I think I already know the answer but still felt the need to ask.

"It means we can't ever go back, Chrono. Now that people know who and what you are, they're never going to leave you alone. They'll cry out for your blood and the order won't be able to protect you even if they want to."

"But _you_ can go back."

Again she shakes her head. "No, out of the question. I cannot leave you alone, especially when you're in this condition."

"But you can finally be with Joshua again. Isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Rosette's expression softened. "I do want to see him again. But your well-being is more important now. Joshua will be fine; he still has Azmaria and the others to take care of him. Can you get up and move now?"

I sat up and twisted my body slightly as I felt a stinging pain in my chest where Aion had slashed me with his talons. I was lucky he missed my vitals, even if it was just narrowly. Looking down, I found that my coat and shirt had been removed and that my bare chest was heavily bandaged with linen. I couldn't help but blush upon realizing that I was sitting in front of Rosette half-naked and instead of answering her question, I gave one of my own.

"Rosette, have you been taking care of me all this time? You should be focusing on yourself; I mean you're not exactly in great shape either."

She smiled. "I'm alright now. And I'm still in much better shape then you at the moment. As soon as you're able to, we have to leave this place and get as far away from here as possible."

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of joy at seeing my dear friend and partner somewhat back to her cheery self but that feeling didn't last as I came to a disturbing and sad realization.

"Rosette…you do realize that if you stay with me, you'll never see Joshua ever again. Are you sure that is what you really want?" I felt terrible for asking but I didn't want her to do anything she may regret later, even if it was for my sake.

The look on her face told me that she herself had already come to this conclusion long ago. "I know" she said sadly as she slowly nodded her head. "I've already made my choice. And besides, you need me much more than he does now. I know that Azmaria and Father Remington will be there for him so let's just leave it at that." As she says this, Rosette tries to look cheerful but I knew her too well; I knew it must have been devastating for her to choose between her brother and me and that she had just sacrificed any chance she had of ever seeing him again.

I wanted to insist that she go back to Joshua but thought better of it. Rosette may be impulsive at times but she would still never make life-altering choices such as these without thinking them through first as she had already demonstrated once by making a contract with me. Not only that, she was also very determined to stick with her choices once made so it would be useless to argue with her. So I said the only other thing I could think of:

"I understand. Thank you, Rosette. I will try to get better quick so we can leave. Do you have any specific place in mind we can go?"

"Not yet. I do know we have to go someplace where there are not a lot of people, especially people that may recognize you… and me. That means we have to leave the city. I believe the countryside will be ideal."

"I agree. I think I will be well enough to move tomorrow. We do need to be out of here as soon as possible if you don't want to be charged a third day for our room. Speaking of which, how were you able to afford it?"

Rosette couldn't help but laugh. "You may think it ironic but I actually got enough money from Aion to last us awhile. We can take a cab out of the city tomorrow and then decide where we want to go."

I sighed with relief as I laid back down. "I see…Yes, very ironic indeed. Thank you again…for everything."

I almost jumped when she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I should be the one thanking you" she said with a wink. "Don't worry about it; just rest for now. It's late and we still have another ten hours before we have to check out. Get some sleep; I will be nearby if you need anything. My bed is right over there."

Just hearing that and knowing that my beloved Rosette is with me again made me feel a lot better. Now that I was finally able to relax, I felt my eyelids close as I prepared to enter the realm of dreams. Before sleep overcame me, I heard Rosette whisper in my ear.

"Good night, my darling. Sweet dreams…"

**A/N: Another chappie done! It came sooner than I thought. Though I usually don't write more than a chapter a week, I always feel like I have to write as soon as an idea comes to me so I don't forget! I hope you're enjoying me story so far and that I'm not too terribly OOC. I will try to keep my fic as canon as possible but may have to change some details to make my it work but nothing major. One thing I like to point out is that for my fic, I will refer to Rosette and Joshua as twins even though they are actually a year apart in age because twins often share a stronger bond then normal siblings and it will magnify the difficulty Rosette grapples with when she chooses to leave Joshua to be with Chrono. I will also shift viewpoints for each chapter of the story and maybe throw in a few with third person narrating to make it more interesting. I hope I've portrayed Rosette and Chrono well so far.**


	3. A Life Left Behind

**Chapter 3: A Life Left Behind**

"So where you heading, Miss?"

I turned my gaze from the window to look at the man sitting in the seat across from me, a fellow passenger on the train that Chrono and I had boarded. My companion was sitting next to me fast asleep as he was still weak and not completely recovered from his injuries. I wouldn't have minded staying at the motel for another day to let him rest but he insisted that he was well enough to move and that we should leave the city as soon as possible. To keep people from reconizing us, I gave Chrono a wool cap and a pair of sunglasses to conceal his demonic features while I wore a dark cloak over my own dress.

"Not sure yet" I answered "The last few weeks have been so hectic here, I just want to get away for a while. I was thinking of heading back to my home state; I'm originally from Michigan."

"I see. And who's that young fellow with you? Your little brother?"

I laughed. "Oh no, we're not related. He's just a very good friend. He hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm sure it has to do with all the chaos that's been happening in the city. I figure that if I can get him away for a while, he will feel much better; we're both from the same town."

The man looked at me curiously for a second as if pondering weither or not to believe my story. At first, I was worried that he might have reconized us but was relieved when he smiled and said "I understand. I wish you both a safe trip and hope things go well for you."

I almost let out a sigh of relief before catching myself and managed a polite smile. "Thank you, sir. I wish you a good trip too."

He said no more and bowed his head in thanks before going back to reading the book he had in his lap.

I returned my gaze to the window as I pulled my cloak tighter around myself. As I looked at the moving scenery outside, my mind wandered back to the people as well as the life I would be leaving behind. I knew this was a one way trip and that I can never return, with or without Chrono. Releasing his seal has weakened me to the point that I no longer have the physical strength and agility to keep working as an excorcist for the order. I am not yet seventeen yet I feel as frail as an elderly woman with only enough strength to care for myself and my partner. Even if we could return, we'd only be a burden to the others and that was the last thing we wanted.

I thought of my twin brother and how much I would miss him. He was freed from Aion's control when Chrono broke his horns off but also suffered partial amesia and as a result, couldn't remember the exact details of his life before he came to live with the sinners, only that he had an elder twin sister and a dear childhood friend whose names and faces he has difficulty recalling. Still, I have faith that Joshua's memory would return one day. I no longer have to worry about him because I know he's now in good hands. Azmaria, Father Remington, and the others would care for him because they knew that is what I would have wanted.

I so wanted to speak to my young silver-haired friend at least one more time, if only to tell her goodbye and wish her a happy life but I knew that Azmaria would have never let me or Chrono go if I had made myself known to her at Central Park. I will miss her smile, her kindness, her fiery spirit and determination in the face of adversity which so rememded me of myself, and of course, her beautiful, heavenly voice. She was the closest I ever had to having a sister of my own, her and Satella.

I turned back to my sleeping companion and gently stroked his silky purple hair. I wondered what Satella would say if she saw me now, giving up not only my brother but also the life I had known for the past four years for a devil. Knowing her, she'd probably say I was crazy; most people would. But she would also tell me to follow my heart and listen to what it tells me. Though it was a difficult and painful choice, I believe it was the correct one and I'm sure that she would have agreed; even stubborn Satella was won over by his patience, kindness, and understanding. She may have appeared cold and aloof on the surface but was much more compassionate then she would ever admit to being; it was not hard to see that she cared deeply for all of us, even Chrono.

I smiled sadly as I thought of my late red-headed friend, another friend that I would never see again, at least not in this life. I had learned of her fate from Chrono; she had died fighting none other then the sister she had spent over ten years to find. The good that came of it was that Fiore's memories of Satella returned just before she died and that the Harvenheit Sisters would finally be together in death. I wish I could have had the chance to see her one more time if only to tell her what a good friend she was to me, Chrono, and Azmaria. Though we barely tolorated each other at times and bickered almost constantly, I do have to admit that she was a trustyworthy ally and loyal friend and I will never forget her.

Yes, I will never forget you, Satella. You, Joshua, or Azmaria. When my time comes, I could only hope that I will be as brave as you were, my friend…

**A/N: Ok, another chapter up. I feel that its important for Rosette to think about what she would be leaving behind for a bit because its what I would have done if I was in the same situation. Sometimes you have to look back in order to go ahead. Of course she has regrets, anyone would but sometimes such sacrifices must be made to be with someone you love. After all, you go wherever your heart goes, right? **


	4. My Life, For You

**Chapter 4: My Life, For You**

"So what do you think of this place?" Rosette asked as she set her bags down and looked back me. A few days have passed since we left New York and returned to Michigan where we first met. Although New Jersey or Pynnselvania would have been closer, she really longed to to spend her remaining time in the state where she was born. It took several train and cab trips plus we stopped by several towns to rest and buy new clothes as well as other things we will be needing to build our new lives.

I looked around after setting my own bags down and straightened my back, relieved to finally be free of my heavy load. When we arrived in town this morning, the locals told us of an abandoned farmhouse just on the outskirts of town that had been uninhabited for over a year and that we were free to use it if we wished.

"It's a bit old and dusty but with a bit of fixing and cleaning, it will be as good as new. It was nice of the townspeople to tell us about this place. Otherwise, I don't know where we could settle since there aren't any vacancies in town" I answered as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Right. And since no one's lived here in such a long time, I'm guessing there won't be any electicity or running water either. That means we have to use candles, lanterns, and draw water from that well outside just like they used to do in the old days. At least whoever lived here before left their stove behind so we can cook and heat up our water." Rosette said as she pointed to the old-fashioned stove in the corner. The house wasn't completely empty as the previous residents did leave behind some furnature and other things that would be useful to us which we were very grateful for.

We wasted no time settling in. Over the next few days, Rosette and I worked deligently to set up and repair the old farmhouse so that it would be in livable condition again. She was right about it not having electricity or running water which was a bit inconvienient but not a serious problem as there was a small pond in the backyard as well as a well for us to draw water from. There was also a garden in the back for us to plant fruits and vegetables. At night, we simply lit candles around the house as well as the fireplace in the bedroom for light.

Rosette normally hated physical labor for it was usually her punishment when she did things that angered Sister Kate back at the convent. As incredible as it may sound, she actually prefered excorcising missions over almost anything because of the excitement; few things could get her adreneline pumping as much as blowing demons away or destroying buildings, ships, etc. But now, she looks as if she actually finds pleasure in helping me repair this old house which I must admit I find baffling. Why the sudden change? She even looks as if she enjoys cooking for the both of us, something she's always been lazy about when we still lived at the convent.

As much as I don't want to admit it, deep down I knew why. Its because we both don't have much time left and she knows it. That's why she wants to enjoy our remaining time on earth as much as possible hence her noticing and taking pleasure in the little things in life that other people took for granted. Not that that was a bad thing; heaven may be better then earth but that doesn't mean one shouldn't enjoy their time on earth as it lasts…

**SSSSSS**

"Oww!" I groaned as I collapsed to one knee, clutching my chest. I was painting a wall in the living room when I felt a stinging pain in my chest where Aion had slashed me not too long ago. It looks like I have not recovered from my injuries as much as I thought and had overworked myself; if I was not careful, I might reopen my wounds. Rosette heard me and dropped what she was doing in the kitchen to rush to my aid.

"Chrono, what's wrong?" she asked as she helped me up, looping my arm around her shoulders and leading me to the sofa on the other side of the living room. Before having me lay down, Rosette removed my red overcoat and hung it on another chair. Seeing my hand on my chest, she easily guessed what was wrong and gently moved it away before loosening the collar of my shirt and unbuttoning the front, causing my face to heat up from embarrasment.

"Rosette, what are you doing?" I gasped. She shot me a look of annoyance as she examined the bandanges she had bound my chest with almost a week earliar. There was a small spot of blood showing through and she frowned upon seeing it. It looks like I had reopened my wounds a little while stretching my arm to paint a far corner of the wall in our living room.

"Chrono, I'm very dissapointed in you. I wish you had been more honest with me about your condition. I know devils heal faster then humans but even you can't heal that fast."

I gulped. Rosette was much more perceptive then she let on. Does she know that the wounds I received from Aion can never heal completely without releasing the seal? I've always known this and did everything I could to keep it from her but it looks like I blew my own cover with my recent blunder and I can see by the look on her face that she knew it too.

Not knowing what else to say, I apologized. "I'm sorry, Rosette" I said in a low voice as I kept my head down.

"How do you feel?"

Honestly, I felt a bit weak and drained. After all, I've been working almost non-stop since sunrise. If I were human, I would have been totally exhausted but if need be, I could continue working into the night without too much trouble but I have a feeling Rosette won't allow it.

"I'm ok Rosette, really. I can get a little more work done before bedtime if I just lay down for a bit." I tried to sound as confident as possible but as I predicted, Rosette wouldn't hear of it.

"No, you're done for the day. Wait here, and I'll get you some soup." And with that, she got up and went back to the kitchen to prepare some.

Sighing and resigning myself to her will, I laid back down on the sofa, leaving my shirt opened and tail out as I gazed into the fireplace. Placing my hand over my chest, I can feel the gashes through the bandages with my enhanced sense of touch. As a devil, my strength, reflexes, and senses were far greater then a human's. I also knew my body well and could tell that only my surface wounds had healed; I still have internal injuries that have not. If I still had my horns, I would have been healed days ago but since I don't, the only way I can heal completely is if Rosette released the seal but there's no way I can let her do that.

"Chrono, are you still awake? The soup is done. Please eat it before it grows cold."

I sat up as Rosette set the bowl of hot chicken soup on the table next to the sofa. I wasn't that hungry but knew she had worked hard to make this for me so I picked up the spoon and started sipping the hot stew. It was delicious; I have to admit that Rosette's cooking had improved drastically since we moved out here to live by ourselves but I dare not say it out loud because I didn't want to be hurt any worse then I already am.

"Thank you for making this for me, Rosette."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Its not as bad as you think. As long as I don't overwork myself, I'll be as good as new before long." I was never a good liar and as I feared, Rosette saw right through me.

"Chrono, you can't fool me; I know you too well. Only your surface wounds have healed; your internal injuries have not. Without your horns, there is only one other way for you to heal." She started to reach for the pocket watch around her neck but I reached over and caught her hand before she could even touch it.

"No, Rosette. You will not release the seal ever again; I forbid it. And don't even think about trying it when I'm asleep; my senses are very sharp and I'll nail the damn thing shut if I have to." I said this in the sternest voice I can muster so that she knows I'm serious.

Rosette looked as if she wanted to argue but then thought better of it, allowing her hand to drop. Though I normally yield to her desires and allow her to do as she wished, this was the one thing I will not budge on and she knew it. It took a bit of effort for me not to let a look of relief show on my face and I found myself ironically thanking God that she did not try to argue with me on this like she did everything else.

The rest of the evening passed by peacefully. After putting my soup bowl in the sink as soon as I finished eating, Rosette sat in the chair across from me and placed her feet on the table as she watched over me while I rested on the sofa. She must have been more tired then I thought for she feel alseep as soon as she thought I did; I had only intended to take a quick doze and closed my eyes a few moments. When I opened them, I found Rosette fast asleep. Chuckling, I quietly got up and gently picked her up in my arms to carry her to our room. I may be weakened but I was still strong enough to do this at least.

After laying her on the bed, I gently covered her with the blanket. I wasn't tired enough to sleep just yet and pulled up a chair next to her bedside so I can enjoy watching her sleep for a bit. Rosette looked so lovely and peaceful when she slept that one could easily mistake her for a sleeping angel. I could not help but smile at the irony of it all. Though she had matured a lot over the past four years, some things about her never changed such as her child-like innocence, niavete, and desire to help those in need. I'll never forget the day I was awakened from my fifty-year slumber by an unusual and unlikely pair of brother and sister twins. It surprised me that they were not afraid of me even though they knew I was different from them. Joshua was facinated by me and Rosette even more so. I guess I became attached to them instantly because I wanted to know what it felt like to have a family again if one could consider my previous sinner companions family.

Ever since the day Rosette freed me from my self-imposed prison all those years ago, I felt it was my duty and honor to love her, serve her, and protect her in place of the brother who was brutelly taken from her; I chose to help her because I felt responsible for Aion taking her brother away. Our partnership had started out as a crusade to save her twin but over time, it became so much more then that. With Rosette, I had known a happiness I had not felt since Magdalane had died. I once thought it strange and ironic to fall for her when Mary was so different in every way but when I really think about it, the two aren't so different after all. When we had first met, Rosette was only a child and I loved her as such. But as time passed and she grew, so did my feelings until I finally realize that I love her as a man loves a woman and I cannot live without her. I had promised her that I'll not live a day longer then her and I remain true to my word.

Yes Rosette, I love you and will continue to love you until my dying breath and beyond…

**A/N: Another chapter up. I know the title may suggest the story to be mostly from Rosette's POV but I've decided it may be better to switch viewpoints between the two so my readers may have a better understanding of what the two may be thinking and feeling about the other. At least this is what I believe they're thinking and feeling. I did my best to keep the two IC as much as possible and I hope all if you enjoy my story so far. :)**


	5. Feelings Realized

**Chapter 5: Feelings Realized**

I awoke to the delicious smell of something cooking. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I had awoken just in time to see the rays of the morning sun pouring through the window curtians; it was just past dawn and judging from the empty spot next to me and the aroma coming from the kitchen, Chrono had already awoken and was making breakfast for the two of us. Although I knew I could sleep in since I was no longer working for the Order, I (for the first time in my life) wanted to get up early just so I could see the bright and smiling face of my cherished companion.

As I sat up from my bed, I noticed that I could not feel the weight of the pocket watch around my neck. Reaching up, I realized that the device was missing and it wasn't my imagination. I knew I could not have dropped it for I always made sure the chain was fastened securely around my neck and would not come off no matter how much I moved around. I certianly didn't misplace it either; while I may be clumsy and absent minded with other things, the pocket watch was something I guarded with my life. I would only take it off to shower and made sure it was always where I could see it so there can be only one other conclusion:

Chrono had taken it.

Yes, that devil (no pun intended), had stolen the pocket watch from me while I slept. It looks like he knew me too well; even though I gave him my word that I would not release the seal, he knew I would eventually be tempted to break that promise and decided to take matters into his own hands. I was not worried that anything would happen to the device; Chrono would never be so careless with it since both of our lives were bound to the watch, but he would make sure it was safely out of my reach. If I weren't so hungry, I would have demanded to know where the damn thing was as soon as I realized it was missing but for some reason, I didn't feel it was that important for the time being so I simply refrained from mentioning the watch when I got up and went to the kitchen to greet my partner.

Chrono had just finished cooking and was setting the food on the table when I arrived. It looked like he had recovered somewhat from the minor injury he suffered last night when he slightly reopened the wound in his chest. I wasn't surprised, he was a devil after all; even without his horns, he could still heal from minor injuries very quickly.

"Good morning, Rosette!" he greeted cheerfully.

I smiled and returned his greeting as I sat down on the table across from him. I was still clad in my night dress but I didn't care. It was just me and Chrono now; I no longer have to follow the formal routine of dressing before coming to breakfast like I did back at the convent. Back there, everyone was required to eat in a large and crowded mess hall so it was kind of necessary to get properly dressed before breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Even though I certianly miss the company of the other sisters, I do enjoy the quiet and privacy of being out here alone with Chrono. Now that we are away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues of the others, we can finally relax and be more casual with each other.

"Good morning, Chrono! Thanks for making breakfast; you didn't have to get up so early to do it, though. We don't have any schedule to follow so you can sleep as long as you like. I'd be more then happy to help you cook so you don't have to do it alone."

Chrono mearly laughed and said: "No its ok, Rosette, really. Devils don't require as much sleep as humans. I can sleep more if I really wanted but I knew you were going to be hungry when you got up so I decided I may as well get breakfast done. We still have a bit of work to do before the house is finished; after that, we can do anything we want."

"I see…thank you, Chrono."

As we ate, we talked about what else needed to be done before the house was completed and what supplies we were going to be needing to live here comfortably. It was so pleasant being able to finally be casual with my partner without having to watch my words out of fear that others may misunderstand us that I had completely forgotten about my missing pocket watch. Even though I wanted to know where it was, I knew it was safe and that was all that mattered so I won't worry about it for now.

After we had finished eating breakfast, Chrono got up and put his red overcoat back on as he prepared to leave for town to get the supplies we needed. We didn't have much money left and would have to find other ways of sustaining ourselves if we could not find work. I suggested that we use our money only on things necessary to fix our house; for food, we can always fish, hunt, and grow things in the field. It was fortunate that we lived near the woods and have a pond right in our own back yard.

"Rosette, take care of the house; I have to go into town for a bit so I'll be back in a few hours."

"I will. Take care, Chrono. And make sure you keep that cap tightly over your ears so that people won't notice the points. And try not to take off your sunglasses unless its really necessary."

He smiled. "You worry too much, Rosette. Everything will be fine. Well I'll be going now, see you later!"

"Good luck!"

I followed Chrono to the front porch to see him off, giving him a peck on the check before sending him on his way, something I would never do back at the convent for there was already enough gossip about us as it was and I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire so to speak. I was so use to restraining myself when it came to showing my affection for Chrono that I thought it would be a difficult habit to break but found my act of kissing him to be as natural as breathing now that I finally had the freedom to do so.

As soon as he dissappeared down the road, I turned around and went back inside the house. There wasn't much housework to be done; since it was just the two of us, the place could easily stay spotless for days on end. At most, we would only need to do some light dusting and sweeping once a week. After I finished cleaning the table and dishes, I did the only other thing I could think of while waiting for my companion to return:

I tried searching for the pocket watch.

As I wandered the house, I thought to myself that finding the device wouldn't be hard. After all, our house was pretty small and we didn't have much furnishing. There couldn't be many places Chrono could have hidden it so finding the watch should be easy.

Or so I thought.

After searching every nook and cranny of our house without success, I had to give up and retire to the front porch to wait for my companion to return since it was pretty much the only thing I could do. If the watch was in our house, he must have hidden it very well. My guess was that Chrono was either carrying it on his body or he knew of a secret spot in our house to hide it that I didn't. Either way, finding the watch wasn't a priority as long as I knew it was safe. I knew he was doing this for my own good even though it won't really matter in the end but I'd rather not think of that now.

As I sit on the front porch, my thoughts left the pocket watch and went back to my devil companion and what he meant to me. Chrono has been a part of my life since I was twelve, ever since the day Joshua was taken from me. I knew he chose to help me because he felt responsible for Aion taking my brother away but I still didn't want him to stay with me out of a sense of obligation. I remember telling him this once but he insisted that he never felt like he was bound to the convent; he always wanted to be there with me because his home was wherever I was as he had proven when he refused Aion's offer to return to the sinners in exchange for his horns and again when he chose to leave the lively convent life of the Magdelene Order to live out here with me in solitude.

Just thinking this was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Others may call Chrono a devil but he's really more of an angel then most humans will ever be; he certainly has the face of one, especially in his child-like form. I've always been amazed at how he could laugh and joke with me as if he were a child my age instead of a devil centuries older then me. He never told me his exact age but I know he's lived for at least two centuries and could easily live a few more if his wounds were healed. But he would never allow me to release the seal as he has proven when he stole the pocket watch from me. It was then that my mind finally acknowledged what my heart had known all along:

I was in love with Chrono.

Yes, I loved Chrono but does he feel the same about me? He's been protecting and watching over me since I was a child so of course he must have feelings for me. But was it the love of a guardian, older sibling, or a lover? I know he's been in love before, his first love was none other then the woman in whose honor the Magdelene Order was named. I wish I knew what Chrono thought of me; does he still see me as the little girl who freed him from his self-imposed prison four years ago and love me as such or does he love me as a man loves a woman? Until I hear it from his own mouth, I guess I'll never really know but I'm not sure if I can ever bring myself to ask him such a question.

Oh well, no matter. As long as he's with me now, that's all I can ever ask for.

**A/N: Ok, finally an update! There's only going to be two or three more chapters left for I intend for this to be a pretty short multi-chapter story. This might be a little off from canon because Rosette almost never takes off the pocket watch in the anime for obvious reasons. In my story, she will be without it for a while but will have nothing to worry about because there's no danger where she is now. I hope you all like it so far and I appreciate any and all reviews and suggestions!**


	6. The Gift

**Chapter 6: The Gift**

As I left our home and headed to the town's shops, I made sure that my cap was pulled tightly over my head to conceal my pointed ears and reached into my pocket to clutch the pocket watch I had taken from Rosette as she slept the night before. Even though I knew she gave me her word not to open it, I also knew she would eventually be tempted to break that promise. It wasn't because I did not trust her to keep her word for despite her rash and impulsive nature, Rosette always did her best to keep her promises. It was because I knew this particular promise would be very difficult if not impossible to keep. The temptation would be too great for her to resist so I decided not to take any chances and took matters into my own hands for her well-being as well as my own peace of mind.

Asides from finding the things we need, I also considered finding a part time job to provide us with a source of income. Even though our farmhouse was technically enough to sustain us, it wouldn't hurt to have money for other things as well. After all, there should be more to life than mere survival. When I arrived at the town square, I began exploring the shops, one after the other, searching for the things Rosette wrote on the shopping list she gave me. Because we had a limited amount of money, she told me to buy only what was truly necessary, ironic considering how carefree she used to be with her spending. But I understand things are different now and we no longer have the income we used to as exorcists of the Magdalene Order.

After a few hours of browsing the stores and shopping for necessities, I prepared to take my leave of the town square and head home when a particular gift shop caught my eye. Even though I knew that was the last place I should go, I could not help but be curious. I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a look because all the other shops I've been to were already fully staffed and did not need to hire new workers and since this was the only one I have not looked at yet, I decided to give it a try. As soon as I was inside, I looked around. The place was full of antiques and baubles from centuries past such as books, furniture, artworks, etc.

While they were all fascinating to look at, one particular thing stood out and caught my attention; a red Victorian style dress with pleats at the hem and 'leaves' around the deep 'v' neckline being displayed on a mannequin. The dress was just Rosette's size and I knew she would look lovely in it. The only problem was that it probably costed more then I'd make in a year working as an exorcist, let alone a store clerk, at least from the looks of it. Still, I had to know. Turning to the shopkeeper, I asked:

"Excuse me, sir. I might be interested in that gown. How much is it?"

The elderly man looked up. "Oh, that? I'm afraid it's not for sale."

Upon hearing that, I tried not to let my disappointment show on my face but to my surprise, he didn't stop speaking just yet. I noticed his gaze wondering to the tips of what used to be my horns peaking out of the satchel I carried and his eyebrows rose. "But I might be willing to trade it for those fine horns you have there; they would make a great addition to my collection."

I was startled. A trade? Even though I could no longer use them, my horns were the only remainder of my devilhood, of what I once was. Still, it would be pointless to keep them; I have enough reminders and memories of my previous life and didn't need another. I knew that it was time for me to let go of the past and enjoy what I had now with Rosette. She had already sacrifice so much for me that I felt she deserved a special gift since I've given her so little in return; giving up my horns should be nothing. Pulling them out of my satchel, I handed them over to the storekeeper and asked "Could you box and gift-wrap it for me?"

The old man laughed. "Of course, I'd be happy to. Your lady friend must be real special for you to give those up. I can see the hesitation in your eyes so they must mean something to you as well."

I shook my head. "Well, they did at one time but I have something that means even more to me they do. Or rather, someone."

Understanding dawned on the old man and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, I see. So it is a girl, is it? Well, I'm sure she'll love that dress, if for nothing more than a romantic dinner" he said with a wink. I felt my cheeks grow hot upon hearing him say that. Here I am, a centuries-old devil blushing like a ridiculous schoolboy. Trying not to let my embarrassment show on my face, I decided to change the subject.

"Say, I was wondering if you could use any help. I'm new in town and am in need of a part-time job but the other shops don't seem to have any openings available. Do you?"

The shopkeeper stroked his beard and buried his chin in his hand as he considered my request.

"Well, I suppose I could use a little help; I would like a little more time off or come to work a little later so I can sleep in a bit more. Would you have a problem being here from eight to noon, four to five days a week?"

My eyes brightened; not only did I find a wonderful gift for Rosette but I also found a part-time job as well. It would be perfect, just working four hours a day and being able to leave early too so I can spend the rest of the day with Rosette. We didn't need to have a lot of money to be comfortable and happy anyway thanks to the convenience of our farmhouse.

"Of course!" I agreed "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then I'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will be a pleasure working with you, Mr…?"

"Chrono. You can just call me Chrono."

"I see. Well, have a good day, and I'll see you tomorrow, Chrono."

"You too!" I said happily as I took the red dress that was neatly folded and packed in the gift box from the shopkeeper and waved him goodbye before taking my leave.

SSSSSS

When I came home, I made sure to hide the gift box with the dress in my room before going to meet Rosette in the kitchen. Because we had nothing in the house to cook with when I left, she had to wait until I got home with some groceries before dinner could be prepared. When I entered the kitchen, I saw that she had just finished cleaning it so we can cook. Since it was just the two of us, I wanted to find enjoyment out of doing as many things with her as I could, even something as simple as cooking.

As she heard me approach, Rosette looked over her shoulder and gave me a wink. "Welcome home, Chrono! Did you find the things we need?"

"Yes, and even better, I found a part-time job. I know this farm can sustain us but it would also be nice to have some extra income. I hope you won't mind me being gone for most of the morning until noon. Of course, I'll still be home early enough to help you with the housework and cooking and we can go out in the evening if you want."

She smiled. "No, not at all; I think it's a great idea. It's true we won't make as much money as we did before but we won't really need much to be comfortable anyway. Still, it would be nice to have a little extra income to go out and do other things once in a while."

"Speaking of which, the shopkeeper I spoke with today told me there's going to be a carnival in town this week and I think going there would be a great way to start out our new life here together. We can also get to know the townsfolk too and I think it would be helpful to have a few connections should we ever need anything we can't provide on our own."

"Yes, you're right. Anyway, let's get started on making dinner."

"Right."

Dinner went smoothly that night with us keeping the conversation light and casual. For now, I prefer not to talk about the ordeal we had just been through now that we have finally found some peace and happiness for the first time in such a long time. Not that we weren't happy when we lived back at the order; we had been on many exciting adventures together but I felt that we've already had enough 'excitement' the last few weeks to last us a lifetime. I still haven't mention the red dress I bought to Rosette yet but I wanted the timing to be perfect and hoped that I would be able to present it to her over a special romantic candlelight dinner, something we can have only out in the solitude of our new home far away from the prying eyes of our superiors and colleagues back at the order.

Yes, I want this to be just perfect for you, Rosette. And l look forward to the rest of our peaceful life out in this lovely countryside and however brief it may be, I will treasure every last moment of it with you.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update this and I hope you don't think I've abandoned it because I've been so busy with work and the story is almost done anyway ;) I don't want to change the rating on this fic so I have to post the next chapter separately and then come back to this one and finish it off with the epilogue. The next chapter in this story is called 'Freedom to Love' and it will be written in the third person so please check it out and return to this one because I will have the epilogue up very shortly!**


	7. Freedom to Love

**A/N: All right, I'm back. I've decided to include the 7th chapter in my fic after all but this will be a watered-down version of my other one shot of the same name to maintain the 'T' rating. It will also be from Rosette's POV. For the full version, check out my fic 'Freedom to Love' and come back to this one if you wish. It's almost exactly the same, only more detailed and written in third person narrative.**

**Chapter 7: Freedom to Love**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of my partner who is now my lover. We were both lying in bed in the room we built and decorated together, completely bare of all clothing, with the only light coming from the flames of the fireplace. Having spent my childhood in an orphanage and my young adult life in a convent, I've been sharing rooms with others my whole life and never had the luxury of my own room until now. Well technically, I still am sharing a room, but it was different from sharing with my twin or a roommate at the Magdalene Order; I was sharing my room (and bed) with a lover, something I have never done before. It was so much better than having the room to myself and sleeping alone.

As I turned to look at Chrono's peacefully sleeping face, I gently brushed his cheek with the back of my fingers while admiring the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest. He was not in the child form that others who knew us were used to seeing, but that of a young man much closer to my age, about seventeen or eighteen, for devils were master shape shifters and illusionists and Chrono was no exception; if I wished, he could appear as a cute and charming young boy or a handsome and seductive young man, whatever I desired. But it wasn't really necessary; Chrono was Chrono and I would love him no matter what his form. When I was younger, I used to think that all devils were evil and ugly monsters and while many were, I was surprised to discover that some can be quite noble and beautiful as well with my love being the most beautiful devil of all. Even though I rarely ever got a chance to see it because it shortened my lifespan every time, I always thought that Chrono in his true form was the most awesome and gorgeous creature I've ever seen (not that he wasn't beautiful in his other forms as well).

Since we moved out here, time seem to go by so quickly. I was grateful that we were able to find a nice place to live that could sustain us as well for free and that Chrono was able to find a part-time job to provide us with extra income should we ever want to go into town and enjoy ourselves. I expected us to be able to live out our lives here peacefully and would have been perfectly fine if he wanted to live exactly the way we did before, as good friends, for I was so happy just to have him back. I never knew or expected him to love me as a man loved a woman and certainly didn't expect our relationship to come to this, to that of two people so madly and passionately in love. Imagine my surprise when my partner presented me with a gift unlike any he (or anyone else) has ever given me before…

SSSSSS

"Close your eyes, Rosette, I have something for you."

I looked up from my dinner at him curiously. First he surprises me by insisting that we make this special dinner together and dine by candlelight in our finer clothes, and then he makes this strange request. The dinner and wine was a bit more expensive then what we normally prepared; neither of us have dined this well since we were guests at Satella's home back in New York. I was grateful just to have it but since Chrono told me there was more, I was curious and excited to see what it was. Obeying my partner, I put down my utensils, closed my eyes, and felt a box being placed in my hands. When I opened them, I could see that it was a white gift box with a red ribbon tied around it. It had been a while since I received a gift; members of the order usually exchanged gifts only around Christmas and sometimes birthdays if they can afford it. This was the first time I have ever received a gift out of the blue; my birthday was over four months ago and Christmas is still some time away.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"I saw this while I was out in town a while back and just had to get it for you."

Opening the box, I found a vintage scarlet Victorian style dress made of pure silk with ruffled 'leaves' along the deep 'v' neckline as well as pleats and ruffles at the back and hem. It was breathtaking, more beautiful than the pink dress I wore in Vegas the night we met Azmaria and certainly lovelier then the depressing black dress Fiore made for me.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed. And from the looks of it, expensive too; I was sure it probably costed more than an exorcist's yearly income, let alone a store clerk's. "Now where did you get the money to pay for something like this?" I asked curiously as I looked over to my devil companion. Chrono smiled and shyly shook his head as if trying to brush off the question but I already knew; we didn't have much money so there was only one way he could have obtained that dress.

"Chrono, where are your horns?"

"The seller was interested in them so I traded them for the dress."

"But why?" I asked. Even if he could no longer use them, I knew that Chrono still valued his horns very much for they were once the source of his incredible demonic powers as Pandemonium's most powerful devil, second only to Aion. I never thought he would give them up for anything if having them meant a chance at getting his powers back, and certainly not for a dress to give me. But he did and I couldn't believe it.

"Because I love you…" he answered gently.

For a moment, I could not say a word as I stared at my partner in wide-eyed wonder. Did I just hear him right?

"I…I don't know what to say!" I cried as I looked down to keep Chrono from seeing the furious blush that was spreading across my cheeks. As if in answer, he gently took my chin in his hand and raised my face to his, forcing me to look in his eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes that never ceased to enchant me, that were now shining with hope and longing.

"Please say you love me too…"

"I do…I do love you, Chrono…"

"Then wear this for me…"

"Of course…anything for you. Help me out a little?" It wasn't an unreasonable request. Normally dresses like these were difficult to put on without assistance and Chrono knew it too so I allowed him to take the dress and hook it over his arm while taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom I had just finished decorating earlier today. As we stood in front of the large wooden mirror, I watched as he temporarily placed the red dress over a chair before reaching over to help me out of my normal clothes. Though it was something I would never allow him to do back home, I was so happy, I didn't mind having him dress me as if I were a doll since he did so very affectionately. I enjoyed his attention and besides, it would have been too difficult and time consuming to try and put it on by myself with all the frills and ruffles.

As soon as I was out of my normal dress and in the new one, Chrono and I both found ourselves speechless as we looked at my reflection in front of the full-length mirror.

"You look so beautiful…" he whispered as he stood behind me.

Smiling, I turned to face him and gently took his face in my hand as I touched my forehead to his. "Thank you for the wonderful gift. I love it. And I love you…" And then I kissed him, not the innocent sisterly kiss I used to give him and Joshua when we were children, but the fiery, passionate kiss a woman would give a man. Before, I would never dare make such a move because I wasn't certain if he returned my feelings but now that I know he does, there is no longer any reason to hold back. Imagine my delight when he grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me towards him and returned my kiss with equal fervor. No more words were needed as I allowed him to pick me up and take me to bed…

SSSSSS

I could not help but smile as I recalled memories of the night before. It was still dark out, at least another hour or two before the sun rose and at least four before Chrono had to get up and leave for work. Since he must be exhausted from our activities the evening prior, I have decided it was best to let him rest as much as possible and contented myself with just watching him doze peacefully, listening to the soft rhythm of his breathing as his chest rose and fell. Looking at him now, I would have never guessed that his life had been a course of overwhelming obstacles, a bloody path of destruction, if I had not known him. I never understood how he could be so kind and gentle considering the life he once lead. Chrono once told me that there was a time when he was just as destructive as Aion if not more and that knowing Magdalene as well as Joshua and myself had changed him, changed his attitude towards humans, that they should be nothing more than prey to devils. I guess that makes sense; I have heard that love has been known to make miracles happen.

"Rosette?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I found Chrono wide awake and looking at me curiously.

"Yes, Chrono?"

"You looked like you were preoccupied with something. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just reminiscing a bit, nothing important." My lover frowned at my words, obviously misunderstanding.

"Do you regret it?"

His question caught me off guard. "What do you mean? Are you talking about our contract? Of course not! You know how happy I am to have you in my life; I couldn't have achieved half the things I did without your help and that includes breaking free from Aion's control!"

"True, but we weren't able to help your brother. You don't know how sorry I am about Joshua and how much I regret not being able to bring him back to you."

I shook my head as I gently placed my finger on his lips. "Shh… don't be sorry; you have not failed me in that. Yes, Joshua is my brother, my twin, and before I met you, he was the most important person in my life. I will always love him but I cannot care for him forever because he will one day become a man and have a life of his own. Even if I could be with him again, his love alone will not be enough to complete me; we are not children anymore."

"I don't understand; what do you mean?"

"I mean that as long as Joshua is alive, well, and free, that is all I can ask for. I used to feel tormented between my love for him and my love for you but not anymore. Now that I know he's in good hands, I can finally let him go and give myself completely to you."

Chrono looked down as he let my words sink in. "I see. You are so selfless, Rosette. You're the only person I know who would say something like that and that is why I love you so."

"I love you too, Chrono. And when I leave this world, I'll be happy knowing that your face is the last thing I see."

My lover smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me again. "I promise I won't let you go alone; when we leave this world, I'll be with you forever."

"I know you will…I know"

And with those words, I prepared to give myself to him again, but not before sparing one last thought for my twin.

_Farewell, Joshua…be happy…_

The days rolled into weeks and weeks into months. Our newfound intimacy had formed a stronger bond between us as well our love. By day, we would live like an ordinary couple, enjoying the beauty of the peaceful countryside as we fished, hunted, and did chores in the field. After dinner, we would take walks in the woods or go swimming, enjoying the things in life that so many people in the city took for granted. It was nowhere near as eventful as the lives we've led before as exorcists for the Magdalene Order but we did not care. After everything that had happened over the last five years, we decided that wanted to spend the rest of their days in peace. And while the days were peaceful, the nights were wonderful and exciting. Now that we were far away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues of others, Chrono and I were free to live as we wished. And we did, every night finding new ways to love, reaching new heights of pleasure we never dreamed was possible, and in any form I desired to see him in with his powers of shape shifting and illusion.

I have never felt such happiness and wished for it to never end even though I knew that our last days on earth was not long in coming; we were dying yet never felt as alive as we did now; I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the irony of it all. However, I did take comfort in the fact that nothing will ever separate us again after we leave this world. And if people can come back, and I believe they do, I swear that I will find and love you again no matter what your form, Chrono my love.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think of this version of 'Freedom to Love'? I know it's probably not as hot as my other one but it was the only way I can include it in this fic without changing the rating but reviewers can always check out my other version if they wish ;) I'm happy to announce that this fic is almost complete. Next will be the epilogue and 'The Devil Who Loved Me' will be finished! :D**


	8. Epilogue: Flying

**Epilogue: Flying**

"Chrono, look! We're flying"

I opened my eyes to find myself far above the ground clouds with the sun shining in the distance. The sight was unlike any I have seen before. The last thing I remember was holding Rosette in my arms as she cried and wished for just a little more time on earth, trying my best to comfort her as I felt the strength slowly leaving my body as well as hers. Even though I've already lived for at least two centuries, I could still understand her wish to live just a little longer, having lived not even seventeen years. I was long past fearing death considering how many brushes with it I've had when I was still with Aion and the Sinners and later the Magdalene Order. When we escaped Pandemonium, I knew the dangers and risks but I was not afraid because I had nothing so I had nothing to lose. But these past six months I found myself never wanting to live as much as I did then and now. But I knew it was not to be; we both knew this day would come but that didn't make it any easier to face.

When we finally closed our eyes to dream our eternal dream, I opened them again to find myself besides Rosette once more with both of us soaring above the earth far up in the heavens, leaving our earthly bodies behind. Is this what it's like to die? Maybe only if you've been good. It's not like I don't know what it's like to fly; I am (or was) a devil with wings of my own. But this was different than normal flight. Unlike before, my body required no wings to fly and seemed to float effortlessly of its own accord as did Rosette's. Looking down, I could see what she was excited about; even though we were no longer a part of this world, we can still see it and enjoy its beauty. Since we no longer had mortal bodies, we cannot feel hunger, pain, or sickness like the living. But thankfully, we can still feel happiness, excitement, and pleasure. Could that be what heaven's like? Would a devil even be allowed into heaven? Clearly it must be because this certainly wasn't hell or even remotely close.

"Wh…what happened?" I sputtered.

"Isn't it obvious? We've died."

I thought it ironic how Rosette could be so excited about our current state considering how hysterically she was crying in my arms about wanting to live not long ago. I guess it is true what they say about how natural it was to fear the unknown. It was especially true of humans.

"I see…so this is what it's like to die…at least for us." Rosette moved behind me in our flight and hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Isn't it beautiful? We're finally free … free from all the misery, pain, and suffering of this world; I never knew it could feel so wonderful. Look, I can see our house from here!"

I looked down and saw that she was right. I can see our bodies sitting together, hands locked, on the front porch, our faces completely at peace. But I also saw something else; I saw our dear friends weeping at the sight of our lifeless bodies, even the 'gossip trio' Anna, Mary, and Claire. I always thought those three never liked me because I was a devil but apparently I was wrong; they obviously cared about me a lot more than I thought. And Azmaria, the musical child-prodigy with the voice of an angel that we met in Las Vegas not even a year ago, she was crying too. Seeing them grieve saddened us once more for they could not know that we were free now. I've always been very fond of Azmaria and often thought of her as a little sister. During my time at the order, I became closer to her and Rosette, even Satella, more than I ever was to my previous sinner companions for it was with them that I knew true friendship, love, and loyalty, rather than just a group of people allied and working together only for a common cause.

As I watched, Rosette gently floated down and tried to hug the silver-haired girl from behind in an attempted gesture of comfort. Or rather, she would have if her arms had not gone right through her! It was to be expected of course but it was so easy to forget that we were no longer among the living when we saw our friends grieving over us and wanting to comfort them. Rosette frowned when she realized that nothing we do or say can ever reach our friends because they can no longer see or hear us. I allowed myself to land next to her and took her hand in mine. Even without my physical body, I still had my powers of illusion and used them to give Azmaria brief visions of how we lived over the past half-year. It was the best I can do and hoped that it will give our young friend some measure of comfort knowing that our final months were happy ones and that the only regret we have would be leaving her and our other loved ones behind. I was not to be disappointed when I saw Azmaria stop crying and a faint smile appear on her lips. I'm glad that I was able to do this much for her at least.

As I watched the others, I felt Rosette's hand on my shoulder. "Let's go. There is nothing more for us here and nothing more we can do for them." I didn't want to go, not just yet, but I knew she was right and allowed myself to be led back up and into the sky. As we began our new journey to heaven, Rosette hugged me from behind again and placed another kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Chrono. Thank you for doing that for Azmaria."

I smiled. "You're welcome. It was the least I can do for our friend. I hope she will live a long and happy life and not waste it grieving for us. Joshua and the others too."

"I'm sure they will because it's what we want for them."

I really hoped Rosette was right. Our friends cannot grieve for us forever nor would we want them too. As long as they hold memories of us in their hearts, they can find the strength to move on- I'm sure of it.

I took one last look at the world we would be leaving behind before looking ahead again. To this day, I still regret nothing. Not my decision to escape Pandemonium, to abandon my allegiance to Aion, to protect and serve humankind, or giving up my demonic powers, for those decisions were the best I have ever made because it brought me to Rosette.

"I love you, Chrono…" she said once more as she squeezed my hand. She too regrets nothing.

"And I you, Rosette… lets head on…to our new home."

"Yes… our new home. Together... forever…"

**Fin**

**A/N: Finally, it's done! I hope my readers find this ending satisfactory enough and I'm so sorry it too such a long time to finish because I've been crazy busy with my work and sometimes I get writer's block too. But now that I have a break and can relax a bit, the ideas are starting to flow again. If I have any more ideas for CC fics, I will definitely be back! ;) Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**


End file.
